


【超蝙/batfamily】节日传统

by insider03



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: Summary:每个家庭都有自己独特的节日传统，蝙蝠家也不例外。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	1. 世界最佳搭档和一代罗宾

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:作者智商和对角色把控能力很弱鸡，可能一开始理解就有差。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我延长了时间节点之间的年数

“这里只有五只杯子。”被打发过来跟杰森一起准备蛋奶酒的达米安盯着眼前托盘上的酒杯，好像它们是什么学术难题或者刺杀目标，总之这个十岁的孩子看它们的眼神绝对称不上愉快。

杰森正忙着给每一杯酒上均匀地撒上豆蔻粉，以至于没有给凑到旁边有一小会儿的恶魔崽子哪怕一个眼神，听到达米安的毫无起伏的陈述句也只是从鼻子里嗯了一声算是回应。这更加激发了最小的罗宾的不满。

“我说，这儿就五杯蛋奶酒。”现任罗宾把刚刚的陈述句又重复了一遍，这次杰森终于把注意力从豆蔻粉上转移了一部分给他，“有什么问题？”

“明知故问，陶德！”达米安指了指左手边凑在一起整理装饰品的夜翼跟红罗宾，然后又转向了门口正在互相帮忙整理领结的两个大人以及在旁托着外套等候的管家阿福，最后看向了面前的杰森，“而我们有七个人。”

“然后？”

“也就是说你少做了两杯。”达米安做出这个结论时就好像他被逼着回答“一加一等于几？”这种问题一样，有时候很显而易见的答案有些人总用着各种手段来逼迫他人回答以达到类似于羞辱人或者其他目的。如果不是陶德一直心不在焉地敷衍他，他本无需指出这一明显得一目了然的问题。

“没少做，你跟提姆不能喝。”确认了每杯蛋奶酒都被漂亮地撒上了肉豆蔻粉末，杰森抓住托盘的两端将其平稳地举起来放在阿尔弗雷德之前嘱咐的地方，在他转身后，刚刚上任不久的罗宾皱起了眉头。

“这是不公平的，”达米安辩驳到，“我参与了这东西的制作却没有享用它的权力？”

“提醒你，是部分制作。从头到尾你就打了蛋，还是用的搅拌机。”

“放松点恶魔崽子，我也喝不上。跟你科普一个常识，美国未满二十一周岁的青少年不能饮酒。”提姆仔细检查完手里的圣诞彩灯确保它们到了夜里都能亮，抬头看见眉头紧皱的罗宾，忍不住接了两句。

“这只能说明像你这样的美国青少年太没用。”话音刚落，杰森就知道他成功地端着托盘脱离了战场，现在提姆成了炮口瞄准的对象。

“我就知道我根本不该尝试安慰他……”提姆不自觉地舔了舔下唇，好像自言自语又似乎是在对谁抱怨。

“说得好像我稀罕似的，德雷克，收起你无用又泛滥的善心。”

迪克瞅了眼门口还在腻歪的两个大人以及刚刚转身向厨房走去的阿福，觉得他身为长兄是时候发挥些作用来阻止这场兄弟纷争。今年他又多了一个小弟弟，只有十岁，喜欢强调自己跟他养父的血缘关系、对兄长们甚至是长辈有时候——或者说大多数时候，都很不客气，但是他知道小D喜欢他们，就像他们都喜欢这个孩子，他也乐意成为家里的一份子。

只是嘴上不说，迪克想，不愧是布鲁斯的亲生的。

于是他放下手里的活计，故作夸张地问到:“难道你已经喝过酒精饮料了吗？天啊小D，你才十岁呢！”

“这不关你的事，格雷森！”

门口的两个成年人似乎终于结束了漫长地互相整理领结、袖口、刘海和身上其他的任何看起来不太完美的部分，转而把目光投向了孩子们。在没有听到达米安明确的否认之后布鲁斯皱起了眉头。克拉克也觉得自己应该说点什么，但是鉴于对象是布鲁斯刚认回的亲子、跟他最不熟并且一开始还对他颇有敌意直到前不久才有所缓解的达米安，他决定还是把这个教育问题推给布鲁斯——他还没完全掌握跟达米安的相处。这个之前的全部人生都在刺客联盟中接受训练的十岁孩子跟前面的三个兄长完全不同。前三任罗宾对超人有着天然的敬意，对身为他们父亲的男友的克拉克也有着自然而然的喜爱。最开始见证他俩感情走向的迪克对于他俩友谊的变质都持着喜闻乐见的态度。

但是达米安不同，他一开始甚至坚持认为他的父亲不应该如此轻易地接受一个氪星人类作为伴侣，这在布鲁斯跟克拉克以及其他人多次解释和阐述他俩长达数十年的相处和陪伴、以及达米安自己的观察——确认他的父亲爱这个氪星人到无可救药而克拉克也的确对他父亲不赖——之后，他才勉强而极其不情愿地放弃了这一观点，转而开始监督克拉克。他认为在对彼此的投入上，克拉克如果做不到比他父亲的付出只多不少，也起码得长久地做到持平。

所有人都知道克拉克跟布鲁斯的感情有多深厚，他们对彼此的爱就像他们两个人一样势均力敌。于是大家便随达米安去了，毕竟这也是这孩子敬爱他父亲的一种表现，即使他没有说出来。

布鲁斯轻咳了一声，满意地看着所有的男孩都把头转向了门口这边。他舒展开眉头，尝试着、努力让自己看起来不要过于严肃得好像他们在讨论事业上的问题而非必要的亲子教育。他感到旁边的克拉克捏了捏他的手指，干燥温暖的触感从他丈夫的指尖清晰地传达过来。

布鲁斯不得不承认他并不太擅长处理有关孩子们的亲情问题，应该说他不擅长处理大部分情感关系问题，这甚至一度困扰了他和克拉克的相处。相比之下他在处理联盟事务或者家族事业时要游刃有余得多。但是人生不可能逃避所有的感情，即使他是蝙蝠侠也不行。所幸他爱的不是别人，克拉克总是在必要的时候向前跨出一步并给予他支持和帮助，潜移默化中甚至影响了布鲁斯。这么多年来，从收养迪克到认回达米安，在跟孩子们的相处时布鲁斯作为一个不那么坦诚的父亲不可避免地会显露出不合时宜甚至是有些伤人的僵硬，这些问题在最开始还很少，它只是在杰森的去世之后像是突然爆发的洪流一样席卷了这个家庭。

万幸，他们总算都撑过来了。对家人的爱并未因为疏于表露而减少，更何况在“表达爱意”这件事上，还有克拉克这样连蝙蝠侠都要惊叹的天才。

布鲁斯知道克拉克的顾虑。他也认为在教育达米安这件事上到目前为止他应该负起更多的责任，现在很明显还未到均摊的时候。不像迪克那会儿，他俩可以一个故作严厉要求夜巡归来忘记写作业的罗宾必须写完他的家庭作业，另一个则听着楼下倾倒咖啡的声音，陪着夜灯底下困得眼角冒泪花的迪克写作业。

布鲁斯开口了，他的语调平缓，尽力让自己的教育发言贴近克拉克说的“关切中不失严格”。

“无论如何，达米安，剩下的十一年过完之前你都不能接触任何酒精饮料，”他想了想接到，“阿福给你跟提姆准备了别的。”

说完这些，他感到克拉克扣住他掌心的手指摩挲了几下。听闻此话的提姆当机立断撇下一起工作的夜翼钻进了厨房，达米安的嘴角抿起又放松，最后表示自己会去厨房看看。

只不过，在这之前，最小的罗宾正对着家长们，脸上的表情愈发严肃。布鲁斯跟克拉克正在做着出门前的最后一项工作——互相给对方系上围巾。

“如果我没有记错，父亲，你们很明显告诉过我圣诞节是一个全家人一起度过的节日。”达米安的声音里有着明显的不满，就差把“而你俩居然要在这时候一起出门”写在脸上。

克拉克在帮布鲁斯把围巾裹严实以免哥谭的风雪冻着这位大少爷——当他不是蝙蝠侠的时候，布鲁斯韦恩的衣食住行写满了“娇生惯养”。面对被银鼠灰的围巾裹住小半张脸的布鲁斯，克拉克很难控制住自己不去多看几眼，何况这份“秋冬限定”还是由他亲手打理出来的。于是当最小的孩子提出质疑，两个大人都未能及时反应过来。

迪克从背后及时凑过来一把环住达米安的肩膀，“嘿小D，我们是不是忘了告诉你，这属于家庭圣诞节日传统的一项。”

克拉克向机灵的长子投去一个“干得好”的眼神，紧接着道:“是的，达米安，你也知道我和布鲁斯一年中的大部分时间都很忙碌，所以在圣诞这种少有的闲暇日子，我们会有一个……”

“二人约会。”迪克接到。

“对，属于家长的独处时光。”克拉克有些不好意思地点头，接着抬起手腕看了眼腕表同时拉起布鲁斯揣在口袋里的左手，“我看时间也差不多了，我们该出发了。”

一大一小两只知更鸟在窗前目送着家长的背影逐渐消失在风雪里。达米安随即拍开搭在他肩膀上的那只手。迪克装作被打疼了一样揉了揉手背，在达米安“别装模作样”的眼神控诉下继续逗着他的小弟弟。“开心点，晚上可是会有圣诞老人来给你送礼物呢。”

“别拿我当小孩子哄，世界上根本没有圣诞老人。”

“那你比我那会儿强多啦，”迪克笑着说，达米安隐约觉得他的笑容不怀好意，“你知道吗，因为布鲁斯和克拉克，我到十几岁上中学之前还坚信世界上有圣诞老人跟他的驯鹿车。”

“不要把你自己近乎愚蠢的天真归咎于我父亲，格雷森。”达米安几乎是立刻反驳到。

“不不，当然不全是我的问题。”迪克笑得像是回忆起来美好往事，“那当然是因为他俩扮成圣诞老人突然出现又突然消失，还把礼物放在蝙蝠洞里。我从来没怀疑过，当我还是个孩子的时候，我觉得，除了圣诞老人，还有谁能在他俩出门约会的时候把礼物放进蝙蝠洞呢？”

“我不能跟你们一起去吗？”睡眼惺忪的男孩顶着一头乱毛，身上只穿了一套三原色的睡衣。在管家不赞同的眼神里两个大人终于想起来给光着脚从卧室里追出来的迪克套上袜子。

“呃——”克拉克还没想好怎么委婉地向小男孩表示他们今天不会带他一起出门，迪克似乎就已经理解了大人们的为难，于是他踢了踢脚上的绒毛拖鞋，尽力让自己的声音和语气听起来不要像一个任性的孩子：“是约会吗，我知道的，以前马戏团经常陪我玩的姐姐要去跟她的男朋友约会也会这样。”男孩眨了眨眼睛，似乎觉得自己说的有哪里不太对，于是他接着补充到，“噢抱歉，我忘了你俩还没到那一步。所以只是一起出门对吗？我没有不开心或者感到别的什么——总之我今天会在家里陪着阿尔弗雷德，一起做圣诞大餐，”提到圣诞大餐，男孩朝他的养父露出了期待的目光，“晚上还是会回家吃饭的对吗？克拉克也会来吗？”

布鲁斯显然很想反问他的养子为什么会提到“还没到那一步”，克拉克注意到他的眉头从那句话出现时稍微蹙起了一瞬，他及时开口阻止了事情朝着更加尴尬的境地滑落。

“当然不是约会，我们只是出门办点事情，很快就会回来。呃，我是说布鲁斯。”克拉克脸上带着歉意看着眼神暗淡下去的小知更鸟，“我很抱歉迪克，我今天不能留下陪你过圣诞了。”

“你的家人也在等你对吗，我知道的，没关系。”迪克表示了理解。这个刚刚遭受了常人难以承受的痛苦经历的小男孩无时无刻都在显露出超越了年纪的懂事和体贴。克拉克忍不住弯下腰抱了抱他，“或许明年我们可以一起过圣诞节？大家一起去堪萨斯怎样，玛莎很想见见你，她听说过你，很喜欢你。”

迪克把脸埋进宽大的外套里，略显稚嫩的童音因此显得闷闷的：“替我告诉玛莎我也很想见见她，”他顿了顿接着说，“我也很喜欢她，也很喜欢她给我的毛衣。”

他放开努力扒着克拉克宽实后背的手，转身给了他的养父一个拥抱——八岁孩子的个头相对于一个成年人来说矮得出奇，而他高大的养父显然还没反应过来就被抱住了，于是迪克的这个拥抱只抱到了布鲁斯的大腿朝上一点的部位。

“早点回家。”他听见他养子的声音从下方传来，音量很小但是两个大人都准确无误地捕捉到了。最后布鲁斯抬起手，拍了拍孩子瘦小的肩膀。

“你确定这个时候还有玩具商店开门营业？”克拉克和布鲁斯并肩走在哥谭的街道上，路旁满是红绿的装饰，街灯和居民家中透出的灯光混在一起流淌在大街小巷中，温和了哥谭市内纷飞的风雪。说来奇怪，这里是布鲁斯的城市，而他从前却少有这样在街头慢慢行走的经历。

“如果我们在这里找不到的话，那咱俩可能需要去既是白天又不过圣诞节的国家去转转，比如东半球，你有那边的货币吗？”克拉克扫视着四周，寻找着有可能为小孩提供圣诞节礼物的商店。

他收回视线，身旁的布鲁斯一脸“你认真的？”怀疑表情。克拉克笑了起来，语气中有着明显的调侃：“毕竟我也没想到你居然没有给迪克准备圣诞节礼物，我是说，蝙蝠侠或许不过圣诞节，可是迪克绝对会因为没收到爸爸的圣诞礼物而失望。更糟糕的是，他还会尽力替你的失误找一个借口。”

“可是你已经……”

克拉克明显知道他的好搭档想说什么，他自然而然地把布鲁斯的话接了下去：“我已经准备了一份，没错，可是这不是你送的，不是迪克的父亲送的。”他伸出手，迟疑了一下之后决定把它搭在面前人的肩头，“我不信你看不出来，布鲁斯。迪克敬爱你，他渴望从你这里得到失去的亲情。”

接下来一切都陷入沉默之中，但这不代表二人已无话可说，相反，一切都在这份静谧之中，他们了解彼此，无需过多言语，只是缓步沿着街道向前走。

转过下一个拐角时克拉克突然开口打破了这份沉静，“我想我们不用飞去东半球了。”两人停住脚步，目光一齐投向了右手边一间小小的商店。

从头发花白的店主布满斑痕的手里接过礼物时，老人朝他们露出了一个笑容：“即使忙碌也赶在了最后的时刻给孩子挑好了礼物，你们一定很爱你们的孩子。”显然老太太把他们当成了工作繁多到连圣诞节都得抽空陪孩子们过的辛苦家长。他们至少应该有一个人出声解释一下老人的误会，不论是哪一部分，可是最终两个人都没有开口。

“这就是我为什么这个时候还开着店。”老人眨了眨左眼接着说，得意的神色让她看起来慈祥中添了几分可爱。临走时老太太还在身后小声地念着：“真是英俊的年轻人，两个都是，还有些面熟……”

“要我捎你一程吗？飞起来很快的。”站在商店门口，克拉克看着天空中飘落的雪，向布鲁斯询问到。

“这种天气被你带着飞可没多享受。”布鲁斯拒绝了他的提议。

“意思是不是这种天气的话，你还是很享受被我带着飞的？”氪星人笑了起来，过于灿烂的笑容让布鲁斯觉得有一瞬间的晃眼。

身着大衣的人类只是转过身举起右手挥了挥，又迅速把手揣回口袋里，接着头也不回地朝前走。

“赶紧回家吧克拉克，你今天在哥谭待的够久了。”

迪克想去蝙蝠洞拿他落在电脑前的假期作业，他想在布鲁斯回家之前完成它们，这样他就有更多的时间跟他的养父待在一起，而不是一个人在房间里写作业。然而当他一进到洞里，他几乎是立刻就发现了不同寻常的部分。

他的作业旁放着一个红色的礼物盒，绿色的绸带在上面打了一个蝴蝶结——一个典型的圣诞节礼物。绸带上挂着一张小小的手写卡片，用迪克从未见过的字迹写着他的名字和节日祝福，没有落款。

他今天跟布鲁斯还有克拉克一起离开的蝙蝠洞，这之后两个大人就出门了，阿福一直在厨房里，还有谁会进来这里。迪克简单地检查过礼物之后发现里面装着一把钥匙，除此之外什么也没有。他把它捧在手里，走向了蝙蝠洞的出口。

在座钟缓缓移开之后，站在出口的男孩发出了一声惊呼。壁炉旁边的圣诞树下停着一辆带着辅助轮的儿童自行车，银跟黑的配色显得酷极了。但是他同时注意到，旁边的窗户锁被打开了。男孩冲过去趴在窗上往外看，一个一身红色装扮的人在花园里一闪而过，接着就了无踪影。

迪克坐在他在餐桌边的专属座位上时，布鲁斯总算带着一身霜雪留下的寒冷气息回来了。兴奋的男孩一见到父亲就打开了话匣子，手舞足蹈地向他的养父叙述他是怎么发现了蝙蝠洞中的礼物、如何推断出这份没有署名的卡片或许出自圣诞老人之手，并且在赶在最后证实了他的这一猜想。布鲁斯看向桌边的管家，老人表示他已经在厨房里听了一遍具体情况，并且很明显阿福不止了解这些。

“那我猜，你在骑车时正好需要一个头盔来保证安全？”男孩带着快乐的神情絮絮叨叨了半天才停下来，他这时才注意到布鲁斯的脚边放着一个手提袋。

“圣诞老人来到我们家送了我一辆自行车！”小知更鸟塞了满嘴的食物还停不住说话的欲望，“然后布鲁斯接着就送了我一个骑行头盔！”在场的两位长辈像是一同忘记了用餐礼仪一样，放任孩子的快乐情绪在餐桌上蔓延。听到迪克后面的那句话，布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德的注视下一口气喝光了手里的蛋奶酒。

“我过了一个非常快乐的圣诞节。”男孩以这句发自内心的感叹作为他在韦恩宅里度过的第一个圣诞节的总结。

“然后直到我十二岁去上中学之前，我都一直坚信世界上有圣诞老人。”迪克一边打开蝙蝠洞的暗门，一边结束了他的回忆。在他身后，三个弟弟脸上表情各异。

“所以说到底还是你小时候太蠢而已，格雷森。”最后一个进来的达米安无不嘲讽到。

迪克没接他的小弟弟的话，而是把笑着把脸转向了一旁的红头罩。“哦或许你们应该知道，小翅膀当时跟我一样，他那会儿年纪甚至更大一些呢。”

杰森正蹲在洞中央的圣诞树底下，在一堆盒子里翻找着他的那份，听到迪克的话之后头也不回地反驳到：“我才没信，我那会儿只是装装样子！”接着他把手里的小盒子朝迪克扔过去。

迪克伸手接住盒子，继续道：“总而言之，从那之后有好些年的圣诞节都能看到一闪而过的圣诞老人，我后来才知道，有时候是布鲁斯，后来克拉克也会接下这个活。这样他们方便互相做不在场证明。毕竟明明有两位家长，每年圣诞节总是只消失其中一个就太容易引起怀疑了不是吗？”

“所以你所谓的这个节日传统就是我父亲跟那个氪星人费尽心思就为了让你像其他同龄人一样傻乎乎地坚信世界上有圣诞老人？”达米安从鼻子里哼了一声，转头看见正往圣诞树上挂东西的红罗宾。

“德雷克，你又在这里干嘛？”

提姆把手里最后一个彩球挂上去，爬下梯子站定之后指了指身后看起来有些年头的圣诞树：“你指这个？不过是家里的另一个‘节日传统’罢了。”

TBC.


	2. 提摩西和他的圣诞树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最乖的小鸟和他的节日传统

蝙蝠侠不过圣诞节。

话虽如此，他以前还是有几年会过。但如今，那些在圣诞树下摆放惊喜、品尝阿尔弗雷德递过来的蛋奶酒、看着跪坐在壁炉旁的男孩们拆礼物的日子已经遥远得好像另一个星球上的事情。总之现在，蝙蝠侠又不过圣诞节了。阿尔弗雷德也不再准备大餐和蛋奶酒。这个一年里对于大多数人而言极为重要的节日在韦恩大宅中同其他的日子并无区别，甚至更容易让人感到透不过气。

发动机的轰鸣声响彻了整条隧道，一脚急刹车之后蝙蝠车的特质车胎在地面上刮出了几道深深的车辙印。车门上升，高大的男人用手支撑着自己从车里跳出来，站定后摘下披风和头盔交给早早在一旁等候的管家。这无非是每个夜巡结束后都会有的、一成不变的深夜罢了。

但是老人今晚似乎有话要说。

布鲁斯在桌旁拆解着臂甲，年迈的老管家知道他的少爷今晚或许愿意让他开这个口。自从那个精力十足的、像头莽撞小兽般的孩子离去，迪克少爷定居在了布鲁德海文之后，蝙蝠洞里的沉寂就再未消散过，它像是幽魂一样飘荡，它不可见却无处不在，它包裹着这个秘密基地的主人，它侵蚀着他的心脏。

阿尔弗雷德希望新来的那个聪明又勇敢的孩子能跟他的少爷互相带去一点安慰，在这个寒冬的夜晚。于是他安置好手里的装备，向前走了几步让鞋底跟地板碰撞摩擦出声响。最后老人站在他的小少爷身后，神情如同往常一样严肃沉静。

“韦恩老爷，提姆少爷在楼上的客厅里等了您整夜。”

布鲁斯手中敲击键盘的声音不停，听闻此话他脸上表情毫无波澜，视线甚至没有离开过面前的屏幕，：“你应该早就提醒他去睡觉。”又过了一会儿，布鲁斯意识到，身后并未响起管家离开的声音，接着他像是想起来了什么一样停下了手上的动作。他在椅子上转身看向身后仍站在原地的管家，老人略带浑浊的双眼看着他，布鲁斯甚至觉得那双眼睛同他幼年初丧双亲时看向他的并无差别。

他迟疑了，甚至可以称得上是有些胆怯，但是阿福温和地、慈爱地注视着他，这个抚养他长大成人的老人，他的管家，他的半个父亲，总是这样在他身后注视着他，当他在蝙蝠电脑前忙碌到深夜时如此，当他站在亲人的墓碑前满心痛苦时亦如此。布鲁斯突然觉得，他应该把这个对话继续下去，于是他问到：“提姆……他还在客厅里吗？”

这个问显然题无需以言语回答，老管家点了点头，接着表示现在已经很晚了，该是老人家休息的时候了。

而他的小少爷明显还有话要讲，布鲁斯接着问到：“……为什么？”随即他就感到自己的问题是那么的愚蠢、那答案简单到不必老人多言，他自己就该想起来，在他夜巡时看见街上那节日气息浓厚的装饰时就该想起来。

今天是圣诞节，不仅如此，今天是提姆来到他身边的之后第一个圣诞节。

而他忽略了这个，就像他平时忽略了这个孩子一样。

布鲁斯独自离开蝙蝠洞进入客厅时，看到的就是这样一副情形。小厅的灯全关了，壁炉里的火烧的正旺，那跳跃的火焰是这个黑漆漆又空荡荡的房间里唯一的温暖和光亮，柴火燃烧时噼里啪啦的细小爆炸声在空中跳跃着，除此之外只剩下在壁炉边趴着睡着的男孩清浅的呼吸声。在男孩的身后，壁炉的旁边，一颗小小的圣诞树正立在那。

提姆手里捏着一张信封，布鲁斯在尽量不吵醒他的前提下小心地把它抽出来，里面有一张手写信。

“我注意到家里没有圣诞树，阿尔弗雷德陪我做了新的，我决把它送给你。”

提姆应该是打算当他回家看到圣诞树之后把信交给他，这样他可以当面收下这份圣诞礼物，这份来自他的第三个孩子、自己飞来他身边的红色小知更鸟亲手制作的送给他养父的礼物。他们本可以一起度过一个节日的夜晚，但是他一心夜巡，像是刻意忘记了，也就错过了。

布鲁斯将信折起放回信封后收好。抽过旁边叠着的毛毯展开后轻轻搭在男孩的身上——为了等布鲁斯回家已经洗漱完换上睡衣的男孩一直坚持守在他的礼物旁，直到睡着后许久他的父亲才回到家里。

布鲁斯弯腰把提姆抱起来，向着男孩的小卧室走去。他的手臂坚实，步伐平稳，尽量不颠扑到怀里熟睡的孩子。当他把提姆放在床上掖好被子时，陷入睡眠的男孩发出一声模糊的梦呓。这时布鲁斯好像第一次意识到，这个孩子也没有多大年纪。他想起正是提姆一路独自解开谜团、寻找真相，披荆斩棘般来到他的身旁，想要帮助他，努力成为他合格的新助手，他的骄傲。

这孩子应该值得一切，他值得称赞，值得关心，值得爱，布鲁斯想。但是他不是一个合格的父亲，他总是醒的太晚，也总是追悔莫及。

“我不知道一切是否还来得及。”布鲁斯站在飘窗旁开口。今夜虽是一个寒冷的冬夜，但是今年的圣诞是个晴天，夜空中鲜有云彩，清冷的月辉少见地撒满了这座愚人之城。他知道自己不是在自言自语，红披风在半空中倾泻而下，有着钢铁之躯的明日之子伸手将面前只穿了一身薄衣的男人拥进怀里。

“听到你的心跳一直不太平静，就想来看看你。”

炉火还在烧着，这座庄园也已经同老管家一起进入了沉睡。布鲁斯和克拉克面对着坐在壁炉前的沙发上，手里各捧着一杯热水——布鲁斯本想要一杯咖啡，但是克拉克坚持谈话之后他得去睡一觉，布鲁斯这次竟然少有的拗不过他。

“提姆他……他给我准备了一份圣诞礼物。他想和我过一个圣诞……可我、我不知道……”这个在白天充当情场上游刃有余的花花公子、夜里扮演令罪犯闻风丧胆的黑暗骑士的男人很少在一句话里有如此多的迟疑和沉默，布鲁斯总是想，或许他真的不适合当一个孩子的父亲。

克拉克仍然是超人的装扮，来自异星的双眼在没有眼镜遮盖的时候更加显露出独有的迷人色泽。他温和地注视着面前的爱人，他清楚这会为他带来安宁与平静。

“你记得前不久我跟提姆在厨房里忙活的那次吗？”克拉克首先问到。

这勾起了布鲁斯的回忆：“就是上个月你俩差点炸了厨房的那次？”

“对，就是那次。”想起那时的情景，克拉克有些忍俊不禁，他调侃到：“提姆厨艺跟你如出一辙，可以称得上是完美继承了你的衣钵。”

不等不悦的表情在布鲁斯脸上完全成型，克拉克接着说：“提姆那时问我，他想送出一份圣诞礼物，可是布鲁斯什么都有，什么都不缺，他该怎么办呢？”

“我告诉他，他可以送一些自己亲手制作的东西。”

“思来想去之后，他决定跟我学做苹果派。不过很明显，他跟你一样不擅长厨房里的工作。”

“提姆后来又想去跟阿福学做小甜饼，他可能觉得制作那些小饼干要比用水果制成派简单一些。但是他又失败了。”克拉克喝了一口杯子里的水，马克杯上印着的超人的标志让他挑起了一边眉毛，“我之前怎么没见过这个杯子？”

布鲁斯含糊其辞，然后叫他别打岔，接着把话说完。

克拉克把注意力重新拉回超级大脑的回忆中，“之后阿尔弗雷德可能给了他别的建议。总之现在你有了一棵新的圣诞树。”

“提姆为了给你准备礼物，花费了很多时间和心思。”

布鲁斯想起方才抱起男孩时观察到的，提姆的手指上残留着洗不掉的胶水，不出意外应该就是制作圣诞树时留下的，或许有可能，他甚至做全了整棵树上应该有的装饰。布鲁斯沉默了，他想要长长地吁一口气，却又什么也吐不出来。

克拉克适时朝他的方向前倾了身体，伸手包裹住布鲁斯捧着马克杯的双手：“听着，布鲁斯。我告诉你这些，不是想让你愧疚，让你自我反省自己是个混蛋或者糟糕的父亲，这都不是我和提姆希望的。”

“我想让你知道的是，提姆爱你。”氪星之子抬起双眼，在窗外透进的月光中凝视着面前的爱人，“很多人都爱着你，阿福、迪克、芭芭拉、联盟的大家，以及这座城市里的那些受你保护的人们。你有很多人的爱。”

“当然，你也拥有我的。”

“我爱你，你也值得一切。我现在回答你刚刚的问题——回应爱这件事永远都来得及。”

提姆德雷克，新上任的第三任罗宾，立志成为蝙蝠侠的好助手的新人超英，觉得他此时可能还在做梦。不然他怎么会在餐桌旁看到布鲁斯跟克拉克挨着坐在一起，克拉克还在冲他打招呼。而他的那棵圣诞树被从小厅搬了过来，树下还放着几个包装精美的礼物。

这时门被打开，走进来一个冻得哆哆嗦嗦的修长身影。他的长兄迪克格雷森站在众人的目光中笑着问到：“我猜我正好赶上开饭？”

“所以你想说跟你相关的节日传统是每年整一个圣诞树送给我父亲当礼物？”达米安脸上的表情说不出的奇怪。提姆觉得自己已经没什么力气反驳，他有气无力地回到：“当然不是每年整一个。这棵圣诞树就是我当年做的那个，它被保存了下来并且每年都用它，不换新的，就这样。”


	3. 杰森和达米安的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外尴尬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线被我乱掰，因为按漫画走这个文就只能删了

Warning:这篇真的很尴尬，各种意义上

“为什么每一个礼物盒都一样的小而且上头还写了……德雷克的名字？”在兄长们蹲在礼物堆里挑挑拣拣了半天之后，达米安终于不再像个旁观者一样无视迪克再三地邀请他过来一起翻找“正确的盒子”同时宣称“人多力量大，有你参加的话提宝今年肯定赢不了。他都已经当了三年藏宝冠军了。”

达米安显然对“藏宝冠军”这种傻乎乎又没什么意义的名头没什么兴趣，但是显然他对把德雷克从冠军上拉下马很有兴趣。

于是他蹲下来，拿过一旁堆着的已经被翻出来的“正确的盒子”看了看，又扭过头看着面前的小盒子山。

“直接找就行了？”达米安指着面前被分好类放置的“正确盒子”，很显然除了担当藏宝者的提摩西之外，其余人都有着明确的分工，这表现在迪克只翻找蓝色盒子而杰森只翻找红色的盒子，而剩下的盒子全是绿色，很显然这是留给他的。也就是说，这个他从始至终对其一无所知的节日活动从一开始被设计时就有他的一份——一切都是被安排好的。

新任罗宾突然有些不悦地皱起眉头，他不喜欢这种被人蒙在鼓里还被安排得明明白白的情况。但同时他又听见迪克的催促声:“快一点小D，光是找线索盒子我们都已经花了五分钟了！时间就是胜利的秘诀啊。”

即使此刻摆着一张臭脸，十岁的小蝙蝠崽还是蹲下来开始翻找着有他相应色的盒子，旁边的迪克一边加快观察和寻找的速度，一边还不忘嘴上继续向今年的新玩家、他气鼓鼓的小弟弟解说着游戏规则。

“你已经看出来了吧，很明显这是个寻宝游戏，一个人藏宝物，剩下的人找，找到之后才会拥有兄弟们送的礼物。而我们现在就在找第一步的线索，就在这堆盒子里。今年一共9个碎片，拼在一起就是一个完整的、指向下一步的线索。”

“到最后一步之前我们一起要找三次线索。最后一张线索会标注每个人的礼物都被藏在了哪里，当然它不会很直观地被写在地图里，可以分开找各自的，当然今年我会先带你一起，你都想不到提姆会把东西藏在什么古怪的地方。”

“最后一个人找到他的礼物时，游戏结束。让寻宝者用时最长的藏宝者就是赢家，噢顺便一提这个规则是我们后来加的，不然光找礼物还这么费劲真的没意思。再顺便一提，提宝三年前的记录到现在还没人打破。呃当然也有芭芭拉她们后来都不乐意再参加的缘故，她们比较喜欢围坐在一起互相交换礼物这种方式。”

“实际上是嫌弃这游戏太幼稚。”一进蝙蝠洞就蹲在一边独自翻找线索的杰森早已找好了自己的那三个盒子，这会儿正跟提姆一起靠在操作台上看着仍旧蹲在盒子堆里的一大一小两个身影。“我们为何不干脆停了这个活动，我都这样提议好些年了。”

达米安不太想承认他事实上同意陶德的观点，迪克认为这是由于他对这项活动的来源一无所知，否则他不仅不会赞成，还会跟小翅膀唱反调，就像其他人一样。于是他清了清嗓子，在杰森皱眉的表情还未开始转化时开口说到:“噢，小D你知道吗，这个寻宝游戏实际上是起源于小翅膀。”

“而开始的开始，都源自一个初来乍到没什么安全感所以会藏起自己心爱东西的小男孩……”在杰森彻底恼羞成怒之前，迪克为他的故事回忆开了一个头，而等他转头看到兄弟的表情时，他斟酌着改了下用词，“好吧其实是……青少年？”

杰森心想这句话的问题难道出在这里吗，它明明出在这档子事根本不应该再被提出来。

但是很明显，迪克不这么认为，他觉得这个故事应该被每一位家族成员知晓，并且兴致勃勃地想进一步向他新来的小弟弟叙述故事里的细节。

“所以，我们要怎么把这份礼物送出去？”克拉克陪着刚结束了夜巡回到蝙蝠洞的布鲁斯一起整理资料，在他手边，一个早在一星期前就已经准备好的礼物盒子安静地躺在那里。

布鲁斯不知道这种问题为何还能给克拉克带来困扰以至于他要来带上自己一起面对这份忧虑，显然这个问题的答案再简单不过了，他甚至没给自己的超级男友一个正脸就回干脆地回答到:“直接放在树底下然后告诉他说这是他的礼物，解决了。”

“可我担心那样他就会像对待之前那些的我们送出的东西一样把这个礼物藏在一个角落里，甚至不带拆开的那种，就像是松鼠储存过冬粮食。”克拉克用事实反驳到，“本来这样也没什么，可是阿尔弗雷德往书底下放了特制一盒小甜饼，食物可没法像书籍一样久放。”

“藏东西？”布鲁斯迅速从克拉克的表述中听出了重点，为了确认，他又重复了一遍克拉克的话，“你说他把他的东西都藏了起来？”克拉克点了点头，并表示之所以发现这件事还是因为之前他帮阿福打扫宅子。布鲁斯接着说:”因为是放在角落里并且藏匿数量较多所以你们推测出不是因为他乱放而是故意藏起来。具体是哪些东西？”

“呃，《莎士比亚戏剧集》、《樱桃园》、《刀锋》，跟……《傲慢与偏见》？”

“……《傲慢与偏见》？可你之前讲到这里时我记得说的是《理智与情感》。”提姆从回忆里扒拉出相应的故事片段，指出了迪克叙述中与以前不相符的部分。

大蓝鸟此时正跟他的第二个弟弟你来我往地互相拆招，这是少有的只存在于一二代罗宾之间的战争，提姆则在一旁端着今天第五杯咖啡边听迪克的故事边观看两位兄长的好戏。

至于达米安，他甚至头也没抬过，仍旧在剩余的盒子里翻找着最后一个线索盒——即使他是最晚参与的那个，他依然凭借细致入微的观察和理智的思考并以极高的效率翻找出了前两个线索盒子。而迪克此时却因为没有在杰森冲上来捂住他的嘴之前适时地结束故事、反而强调似的重复了一遍“啊对你们没听错他刚来那会儿就喜欢满宅子藏东西尤其是他的那些书……”而不得不暂停寻宝游戏转而跟杰森打成一团。

即使如此他还是有余力抽出一点注意力分给红罗宾并回答他的疑问。

“噢你知道那毕竟都是很久以前听布鲁斯他们说的，主要是听克拉克说——”迪克以一个极具柔韧性的扭曲姿势躲开了直冲面门的拳头，略过的拳风甚至扬起了他脑门前的头发，嘴上还不忘把回忆漏洞的锅扔给父辈们，“所以我的叙述有些差异也很正常。总之主要就上各种著名的小说戏剧之类的，至于其余还藏了些什么……”他用手肘挡住杰森朝向他正脸的用力一击后看了一眼对方的表情，决定见好就收，“反正就是他很喜欢的或者有重要意义的东西啦，小翅膀刚来那会儿可没什么安全感。”

原本已经打算收手的红头罩决定朝迪克的脸上再来一拳。

在他们真正拆迁蝙蝠洞之前，提姆像是终于想起“虽然是两人在蝙蝠洞打架，但是他们可会能集体挨骂”这一可怕后果，他开口道:“别忘了我还在计时呢！”

在他的提醒下最为年长的两位终于想起了他们还未完成的圣诞寻宝活动。

达米安则用一种看小孩打架的蔑视眼神瞅着面前的三位前任罗宾，像是全然忘了他之前也是“小孩打架”的参与人员。然后他保持这个眼神，接着抬高下巴朝其他人示意面前摆放着的、已经经他复原好的第一条线索。

“果然，一切只能靠我。”现任罗宾总结到。

此时此刻，韦恩老宅主卧的阳台。原本应该在进行约会的两位家长正从半空中缓缓降落，身着超人制服的克拉克把怀里西装革履的布鲁斯轻轻放在露台地板上，犯愁般叹了口气嘟囔到:“明天的头版头条又不知道会怎么写。”

布鲁斯则完全没有当即指出他的爱人此时的演技有多虚假浮夸的意思，脚一落地他就同一只灵巧的豹子一样闪进了漆黑的卧室翻找了起来。“这东西怎么藏在这种稀奇古怪的地方。”虽然找到他要用的东西并没有花太多时间，但韦恩大少爷还是忍不住嘴上抱怨了一下克拉克选定的藏匿地点。

明明不是什么问题，但克拉克还是有些不好意思地用指腹摩挲了两下自己的鼻尖然后解释到:“呃实际上，我的灵感还是来源于杰森刚到家里那会儿……”

然后他俩像是同时想起了那些被藏起来太久以至于发了潮一碰就碎的小甜饼一样，克拉克率先发出了带着怀念的笑声。

“你不知道当时为了弄干净那些饼干碎屑，我跟阿尔弗雷德费了多大功夫。”克拉克装作抱怨，“后来我们还从其他各种匪夷所思的地方翻出来他的衣服、书籍和一些日用品……”他突然想起来后面提到的这些东西被发现已经是后来的那次大扫除了，于是他停止了回忆，转而小心地观察布鲁斯的表情变化。

然而布鲁斯浸没在黑暗中的脸上并没有什么情绪显露，他只是把手里的那套红红白白的衣服举起来展示在二人之间，克拉克看着这套衣服转而感叹到:“离我们上一次约会到一半冲回来换装好像已经过了有些年头了。结果提姆根本不信这个。”

“他来的那会儿毕竟已经是个青少年了。”布鲁斯把帽子扣到氪星人的头上，稍许调整后又要接着给他戴圣诞老人的胡子。

“他甚至十分冷静地直接叫了我的名字。然而杰森初来乍到那会儿也是大孩子了但是他只是跟你面面相觑了半天然后像是什么也没看到一样直接走开。噢……这可待遇可真是不公。”想起当时的尴尬场面克拉克就忍不住想笑，谁能想到杰森会在以为他俩出门之后偷偷满宅子检查他的藏品结果正好撞上刚刚打扮完的布鲁斯呢。

“那你今年可要为了这待遇好好表现了，小镇男孩。”

克拉克后知后觉摸了摸头上的圣诞帽，然后用像是看见了游戏作弊的玩家一样的眼神盯着布鲁斯:“我没记错的话今年明明应该轮到你了才对。”克拉克指了指自己的脑袋，“超级大脑，你懂的。”

“那我就送你到这儿？小D，接下来你能多快拿到你自己的礼物可就都看你自己的啦。希望布鲁斯他们回来之前我们的游戏能结束。”

“拖后腿的绝不可能是我，格雷森，收起你不必要的担忧。”

在主卧门口，迪克跟达米安道别。虽然因为争斗跟各种回忆叙述而耽误了不少时间，今年的寻宝小队还是顺利地找齐了前几条线索并来到了最后一关。迪克则坚持要陪达米安走完最后一步，当然他只是送到大致地点，并不想彻底剥夺自家弟弟独自寻宝的乐趣。

转身离开的迪克想着这一路他努力拖延时间，绝对是称得上完美地完成了克拉克他们拜托的事情。“实际上他们后来就是真的出门约会了，在发现不需要在扮演圣诞老人之后。”迪克想起他在过来的路上跟达米安说的话，这句是他自己特别补充的。大过节的伙同家长欺骗家里最小的孩子，迪克想，这种事隔几年有一次就够了。

主卧的隔音效果实在太好了点，以至于达米安在推开门之前并没有注意到里面的动静。于是当这个十岁的孩子站在打开的门前朝里面望过去时，克拉克正在仗着自己的超级力量按着布鲁斯硬要给他戴上圣诞老人同款胡子。

“……父亲？”

听到达米安的声音，克拉克第一反应想到，迪克到底有没有记得拖延时间。不小心把惊喜变成了尴尬的家长瞬间决定把锅直接甩给长子。

而面对小儿子又惊又怒的表情，布鲁斯首先想到的却是，克拉克不可能没听到他们走过来的动静，除非……他故意如此。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我又带着全员降智ooc的节日贺文来了。考试月来的太突然，只能先写一点发了，还不知道赶不赶得上圣诞完结。我一个超蝙人怎么又在过节的时候写batf.jpg


End file.
